


The Unexpected Home

by Anjelica_Grey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelica_Grey/pseuds/Anjelica_Grey
Summary: “Life takes you to unexpected places. Love brings you home.”― Melissa McClone[A Friday 100-word Drabble for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group, for the prompt, "Moving."]





	The Unexpected Home

It was hard to believe they were really leaving Skyhold, after all it had meant to the Inquisition… and to them personally. But Lavellan grew up Dalish. She knew home was people, not a place.

Still…

“Do you have everything, love?”

The fur of Cullen’s collar cushioned the back of her head as his strong arms wrapped around her from behind. The clean, woodsy scent of elderflower and oakmoss filled her senses, reminding her of the forests she’d traveled for most of her life. 

Turning, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes, I have everything I need.”


End file.
